


Seeing Red

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Doug - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Character Death, Coming Out, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, Killed, Killing, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Talent Shows, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, die - Freeform, kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: Murder. Murder in Bluffington. Doug tries to unravel the mystery of the death of Skeeter Valentine. With most the town distracted with the Talent Show, there isn't many witnesses. But there are multiple suspects. With clues that don't seem to add up, a secret pregnancy, and a confession; Doug tries to find out the truth of what happened to Skeeter. And why he had to die.
Relationships: Doug/Roger, Skeeter/Beebe
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doug or it's characters.

Chapter 1,

"Oooh. Fuck! AHHH!" Doug moaned. Doug loves the woods. He could moan as loudly as he wants here, and no one would bother him or his green lover.

"Damn, Doug you're moaning drives me crazy." Roger said, thrusting as deeply as he could into his lover.

"Roger! I'm- ROGER!" Doug moaned as he climaxed. The tightness always made Roger close, but Roger held on.

"Rog-I-Ah-Rrrrrrrrr." Doug's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Roger painted heavily at Doug's incoherent state. Roger watched Doug, out of his mind with pleasure, and his skin turning red from the intensity of the lust.

"Fuuunnieeee!" Roger cried as he finally came, allowing them both to recover from their intimacy. They both panted for a moment, and Doug lifted his heavy head and kissed Roger. Roger kissed back.

"God, I love you." Roger said and Doug smiled.

"I love you, baby." Doug purred and Roger smiled.

"Hang on." Roger said and he slowly pulled out of Doug.

"A-ah, gentle." Doug grunted and Roger have a low groan/

"I really hoped you would have an easier time with this part by now." Roger said and when he was out, he Kaye's next to Doug.

"Well, maybe you would understand if you ever bottomed." Doug commented and Roger rolled his eyes.

"I told you that you could try it, but..." Roger trailed off and Doug blushed.

"It is hard to resist your Jungle Madness." Doug commented and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"You know it's times like this where I wished tents had a clear top. So we could fall asleep as we gazed up at the stars." Roger said and Doug nuzzled his chest.

"And what, get wicked sunburns when we woke up?" Doug said and Roger shrugged.

"You maybe; I haven't had a sunburn in forever." Roger said and Doug chuckled softly.

"Besides, If the top was clear, then people could peer in and see us." Doug said and Roger paused. Something about this statement made Roger uneasy, but he really didn't want to get into a fight with Doug.

"Hey, why did you get all tense?" Doug asked and Roger sighed.

"I guess it's nothing." Roger said softly and Doug ran his nose against Roger's chest.

"You guess or you know?" Doug asked and Roger ran his hand up and down Doug's arm.

"I'm sorry. I was just... um... thinking..." Roger hesitated. He really didn't want to argue about this subject again.

"Thinkin' 'bout what?" Doug asked, hoping the added cuteness would help Roger. Roger smiled at this display.

"I was thinking about the fact that you haven't told your family about me... and us... and... the fact that you're gay." Roger said slowly and Doug took a breath and used his fingers to turn Roger's face towards him.

"Hey, I'll tell them. I will... it's just hard to find the right moment. My parents are a little... um... close minded about this sort of thing." Doug said and Roger nodded.

"Yeah, no. I know. I think perhaps I am taking it a bit more personally then I should." Roger admitted and Doug blinked.

"Personally?" Doug repeated and Roger sat up, and hugged his knees.

"I'm just paranoid, Doug. I love you, and I know you love me. But sometimes I wish our relationship wasn't a secret. Heck when I'm all alone, I even wonder if you're ashamed of me." Roger said and Doug blinked at him.

"I could never, baby." Doug said an Roger gave a small smile, then stopped.

"It's stupid, I know. I... (sigh) I just..." Roger didn't know what else to say.

"You know sometimes, when I'm thinking, I'll have a thought or moment play out in my mind. Did you do something like that?" Doug asked and Roger blinked and turned to Doug for a moment.

"Yeah, something like that." Roger said as Doug smiled. Doug twisted around so he could lay on his stomach and he rested his head on Roger's knee.

"Tell me the fantasy." Doug said and Roger couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes at Doug.

"Sometimes I think... if you were dating Chalky or Skeeter, then you wouldn't keep that a secret. Chalky is, like, perfect. He is the best student, the best athlete, kind and genuine on most days. Skeeter is your best friend, has been for years. So it might be easier for your family or the public to accept you and Skeeter together... but me? I'm locally known as a punk, a troublemaker, the poor kid from the trailer park." Roger said and Doug did a little pout.

"Poor baby. I love you just as you are. I don't want you to be like Chalky or Skeeter. Chalky is an absolute bore. He is so busy and he rarely does anything that his father didn't want him to do. And as close as I am to Skeeter, her still drives me crazy." Doug said and Roger felt a little better, but not completely convinced.

"Besides, can you imagine them in the sack." Doug said and Roger rose an eyebrow at him.

"I mean Chalky is a nice guy, but he can be overly polite. Thank you for allowing me to enter inside you, madam. Do I have your permission to thrust?" Doug said a d Roger pursed his lips so that he wouldn't laugh.

"And what about Skeeter? You know those sound effects would end up there. Oh- honk, oh god- honk, honk. I-I think I'm gonna- ahooga!" Doug said and this time Roger bursted in laughter. Roger leaned onto his back and Doug sat in Roger's lap.

"Baby, I would love to be honest with the world, I just get a little gunshy around my folks. Well, really just my dad. He is a lot like my grandfather. They would do anything to make us happy, as long as it fits into their idea of what happiness means." Doug said and Roger put both of his hands behind his head.

"If you're trying to distract me, you're doing a pretty good job." Roger said with a smile. Doug bit his lip seductively and moved his hips back and forth.

"Distracting? Goodness, whatever gave you that impression?" Doug said playfully and Roger groaned.

"You're so energetic. Do we even have enough lube for another round?" Roger asked and Doug licked his lips.

"I'm in charge of lube, don't you worry." Doug said and Roger quickly sat up, holding Doug so he stayed in his lap.

"I never get tired of creaming you." Roger whispered in a low tone and Doug purred in delight.

"I hope that's a promise." Doug said and Roger grinned.

"I think that's a promise I can keep. As long as you keep you're promise that our relationship won't be secret forever." Roger said, and Doug kissed him.

"I promise." Doug said and Roger took a deep breath then smiled.

"Alright. I promise too." Roger said, and the two embraced each other. They expressed their love through every kiss, every touch, every whisper, every moan. Just wanting more and more of each other; late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doug or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

Doug and Roger woke up in each other's arms when the sun hit their tent.

"Hi." Doug whispered and Roger smiled.

"Hi." Roger whispered back and they kissed sweetly.

"I wish we didn't have to leave." Doug said.

"It couldn't hurt to skip just one day of school." Roger said and Doug sighed.

"If only. Dad would throw a fit if I missed school. I'm only a C-average in math." Doug said and Roger rolled his eyes.

"Shame you just can't tell 'me that you were with me, getting creamed." Roger said and Doug smiled and scoffed.

"I'm jealous of your mother. Not everyone would be relaxed enough with their sons engaging in homosexual affairs." Doug said and Roger rolled his eyes.

"She bought us condoms. It's not like she encourages us to mate any chance she gets." Roger said and they both went ahead and sat up.

"I know. Which reminds me, we really should pick up more of those." Doug said, and the two started to get dressed.

"I don't see the big deal. You can't get pregnant, and we have only been with each other, so we don't have to worry about diseases." Roger said and Doug rolled his eyes.

"Technically there could be diseases we can get from the womb, or right after birth. We could have something and not be aware of it for a few more years." Doug said and Roger sighed.

"Ok, ok, I'll pick up some more today. Hey, is this you're white shirt, or my white shirt?" Roger asked and Doug hesitated.

"What size is it?" Doug asked and Roger checked.

"Medium." Roger said.

"That's yours. I wear a large." Doug said and Roger nodded and slipped it on.

"I guess I better run you home, huh. To pretend that you just woke up and such." Roger said and Doug smiled.

"Thank you, baby. I don't know what I would do without you." Doug said.

"Probably be sitting in a dark room, pretending to be turned on by straight porn... or girl-on-girl, depending on who your with." Roger said and the two walked out of the tent.

"Heh, is it really that bad. Do people really do that?" Doug asked and Roger shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I've seen it done in porn comics and on PornHub. So... maybe?" Roger said and Doug rolled his eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad to watch porn with you." Doug said, wrapping his arms around Roger.

"Oh, you would, would you?" Roger said, rubbing his nose against Doug's.

"I might. What are you into?" Doug asked and Roger chuckled.

"Depends on my mood." Roger said and Doug smiled.

"Sounds fun." Doug said and he kissed Roger.

"Alright Funnie, you're a Bluff Scout. That means that you are perfectly capable of helping me take down this tent." Roger said.

"Yes, master Bluff Scout." Doug said in a sing-song tone.

They packed up and soon they were on Roger's motorcycle, driving away from the woods. Doug was always worried that his parent would be alarmed by the sound of the bike; so Doug always insisted that Roger parked his bike before he got to Doug's, then turn around once Doug left. The couple kissed goodbye, and Doug walked around to Judy's window. He pulled a dog whistle out of his pocket and blew it. Porkchop rushes to Judy's window, and then Judy went over and opened it.

"You're cutting it close, Dougie. I thought you would return in the middle of the night. Mom was just calling you down for breakfast." Judy said, carefully lowering her ladder. She kept a ladder in her room in case the theater needed one. Lately, however, she has just used it to sneak Doug in and out on the house.

"Let me guess, I owe you." Doug said and Judy held out her hand and helped him into her room.

"I know I should feel that, but I am helping you for a handful of reasons." Judy said and Doug helped her pull up and break down the ladder.

"And what are your reasons for helping me?" Doug asked and Judy sighed.

"Well, for one thing, all of this sneaking around, for the sake of love, is great inspiration for a play." Judy said and Doug rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that." Doug commented and Judy sighed.

"I also personally think that you and Roger belong to each other. And it is clear that you're not ready to do public." Judy said.

"I know, I'm a bit gunshy-" Doug started.

"Gunshy? Ha! Don't make me laugh." Just interrupted.

"How long have you been dating Roger? Nine months? A year? Longer? That's not being gunshy, that's called being a coward." Judy said and they walked out of her room.

"I'm not a coward, I just don't know how to tell mom and dad." Doug said and Judy followed him downstairs.

"It's not fair to Roger." Judy hissed, and their mother, Mrs. Funnie, walked around the corner.

"What's not fair to Roger?" Mrs. Funnie asked and the two froze in their tracks.

"Uh, it's not fair that Doug always sleeps over at Roger's. He lives in a trailer park with a single mother. Dougie you really should have him over here." Judy said and Mrs. Funnie smiled.

"Oh, how wonderful! I wouldn't mind Roger coming over to the house. Oh, and you could even invite you're little friend Skeeter as well." Mrs. Funnie said and they all sat at the table and started to make plates.

"Invite? What is this, a party?" Mr. Funnie said and Doug smiled.

"Mom was just talking about Skeeter and Roger coming over to our house for a sleepover." Doug said and Mr. Funnie blinked.

"Why, that's a fine idea. Graduation is around the corner, summer jobs and then college. Why maybe you should have a sleepover or two." Mr. Funnie said.

"More then he already has." Judy muttered under her breath.

"What was that, honey." Mr. Funnie asked and Doug eyed his sister.

"Oh, father, it's hardly a 'sleep over' when the goal is to not fall asleep. That's why we started referring to 'sleepovers' as 'up all night parties'." Judith said and Mr. Funnie shrugged.

"Fair enough." Mr. Funnie said.

"Oh, I wonder if they would like to come over after the big talent show on Friday." Mrs. Funnie said and Doug blinked.

"Um, that's not a lot of time." Doug said, but she just waved him off.

"Oh, Douglas, doesn't be that way." Mrs. Funnie said and Doug scoffed. He knew that he would love to have Roger over every once in a while, but he knew Skeeter would complain. Doug's attention tended to focus on Roger, and Skeeter would often feel like a third wheel. That's why the three of them did not hang out often, together that is. Doug had to divide his time between his boyfriend and his best friend l, so that neither party felt neglected. But what would his mother say if Skeeter didn't show up. Would she be worried about Skeeter? Would she think Skeeter and Doug were having a fight/not friends anymore?

"Well, I guess I could ask them. But since it's so close, they might say no." Doug warned. He didn't know what else to say.

"Come now, Douglas. Tomorrow is the big talent show. With so many people participating and watching, the town will pracbe a ghost town. So other then going to church the following morning, I don't see the problem." Mrs. Funnie said and Doug hesitated.

"Exactly, and the Valentines and the Klot go to outlet church, so even that wouldn't be an issue." Mr. Funnie said and Doug sighed.

"Well, like I said, I'll ask them about it." Doug said. At least it wasn't so bad. At least Skeeter knew his secret. Plus Skeeter and Roger have learned to quietly respect each other for Doug's sake. Doug just needs to set a few ground rules for Roger to follow; and also to give Skeeter his fair share of attention. Possibly more then his fair share, actually. Still it could be worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Doug or it's characters.

Chapter 3,

"Honk-honk, hey Doug." Skeeter said as Doug walked out of his front door. Even after all of this time, the two still enjoyed to walk to school. Besides they didn't have a car either.

"Hey Skeeter." Doug said, walking up to his friend.

"Huh, I'm surprised that you're not more chipper this morning." Skeeter said as they walked away from the Funnie house.

"What do you mean?" Doug asked and Skeeter smirked.

"Well didn't you and Roger have a camp out last night?" Skeeter asked and Doug nodded.

"Yeah, we did." Doug said.

"Ok, ok. So what did the two of you do?" Skeeter asked and Doug blushed.

"You know exactly what we did." Doug said and Skeeter nodded.

"Then how come you're not in your usual afterglow?" Skeeter asked and Doug paused.

"My parents think it would be a good idea if you and Roger came over for a sleepover." Doug said and Skeeter hesitated.

"Me...? And Roger...? Together?" Skeeter asked.

"Hey, I know that the last time we had a sleepover didn't end well, but you and Roger understand each other better now." Doug said and Skeeter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, after you explained that Roger wasn't you're new best friend." Skeeter said and Doug nodded.

"Oddly enough I was flattered. Two boys jealous over me. Even though it was for two very different reasons. I didn't realize how much I meant to the two of you." Doug said and Skeeter rolled his eyes again.

"Don't get a big head Doug. My heart still belongs to Beebe." Skeeter said and Doug nodded.

"Yeah, I know. How's that going for you anyways? Her dad suspect anything?" Doug asked and Skeeter shook his head.

"Nah, not since we agreed on that fake relationship." Skeeter said and Doug nodded.

"Right, between Beebe and the rich boy from Bloatsberg. Still, wouldn't Berne's father still want you to stay far away from Beebe. Just in case her 'old' feelings for you return." Doug said and Skeeter chuckled.

"First of all, have some respect man. Peter has done wonders for hiding my relationship with Beebe. Second of all, Berne's father is convinced that the more Beebe sees the two of us together, the more she will see that Peter is the superior choice." Skeeter said and Doug shrugged.

"I don't know man. How do you know this boy isn't just trying to steal Beebe from you?" Doug asked and Skeeter nodded.

"I get what you're saying man. I was suspicious when I first met the guy too, but he's a decent guy." Skeeter said and Doug hesitated.

"Alright, still, what do you know about the guy? How do you know it's not just some act?" Doug asked.

"Look man. Pete's parents died when he was little. He's been raised by his grandfather who thinks everyone is out to get his money. Besides, Pete is in love with the Gardener's daughter. He made her an art tutor so that they could see each other everyday. The reason Pete keeps his relationship secret, is to protect his girl and her family. Pete's worried that his grandfather will ban the girl and ruin her father's reputation." Skeeter said and Doug nodded.

"And what's her name?" Doug asked and Skeeter sighed.

"I was worried you would ask me that. It's like Sarah, Sylvia, Selena... something with an S." Skeeter said and Doug took a breath.

"Ok, ok. What's the endgame?" Doug asked and Skeeter shoved his hands in his pocket.

"It's a bit morbid. His grandfather is very ill. Pete says that we would be welcomed to stay with him after graduation until we find our own place and settle in. If Pete's grandfather dies then we can stay in the main house for as long as we need to. On the other hand, if he is still alive or even gets better, then we can stay there for a month or two. Maybe three is we are that lucky, but then we would need to hide out in the guest/employee house and work on the land." Skeeter said.

"Work on the land? Doesn't really sound like something Beebe would look forward to. What does she think about that?" Doug asked and Skeeter shrugged.

"Actually, it was her idea... said if it came to that, it would be worth it if she could be with me." Skeeter said.

"I didn't expect that out of Beebe." Doug said.

"I get it. It surprised me too." Skeeter said.

"Does anybody else know about this run away plan of yours?" Doug asked and Skeeter blinked.

"Beebe's dad will try to ruin my family. He already talked about framing my father for stealing hundreds of thousands of dollars." Skeeter said and Doug rolled his eyes.

"Duh. He's blearily the reason for running away." Doug said and Skeeter chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Skeeter said and Doug smiled.

"So are you gonna tell your folks about it?" Doug asked and Skeeter sighed.

"I'm not sure. I keep going back and forth on which one is safer." Skeeter said and Doug nodded at this.

"Sure, I get it. If they don't know, then Mr. Bluff can't trip him up and press him for information. But if you do tell them, then they get some sort of warning as to what will happen." Doug said and Skeeter nodded.

"Yeah, exactly." Skeeter said.

"Ok. Remind me why this run away is so important." Doug asked and Skeeter looked down at the sidewalk.

"I love her, Doug. And we both know that Mr. Bluff will do anything he can to break us up. Heck with his connections he could definitely hide me and throw away the key, no questions asked." Skeeter said and Doug paused.

"But when it comes to Beebe, Mr. Bluff is a total pushover. After she ran away he would probably get on the news begging for her to return." Doug said and Skeeter shrugged.

"I mentioned that. Beebe said that it would all be a big show. In fact she said the only reason she would believe him was... well..." Skeeter hesitated.

"Was what?" Doug asked and Skeeter sighed.

"If he got emotional. He made a big deal that 'Bluffs bluff' and how 'emotions were private'. That's what would convince her." Skeeter said.f

"So if Mr. Bluff cried on television Beebe would know if he meant what he said?" Doug clarified.

"Yeah, basically. I mean the dude didn't even cry at his parents funeral because it was televised." Skeeter said.

"Huh, you're right. I forgot all about that." Doug said.

"Personally I'm just happy to be with Beebe. I know that it would be hard for her to just abandon her life, though. That's one reason why I started working at the lab." Skeeter said.

"To help save money for your life with Beebe." Doug said.

"Not only that, but she is use to such luxuries that we will never know. I want to save up money so that every once in a while I can spoil her." Skeeter said and Doug smiled.

"Some would say that she's plenty spoiled." Doug joked and Skeeter rolled his eyes.

"Oh, lay off man. It's not like you don't spoil Roger and Vice versa." Skeeter said.

"Hey, speaking of Roger, Judy was making a big deal this morning about our relationship. Saying it wasn't fair to Roger to keep it secret for this long." Doug said and Skeeter hesitated.

"Well, perhaps it's not fair Doug." Skeeter said gently and Doug turned to him.

"I was hoping for some sympathy, Skeet. I mean how is your relationship with Beebe any different then mine with Roger?" Doug asked and Skeeter sighed.

"In many ways it's the same. But your parents would accept you and Roger, Doug. Even if they need time, they would." Skeeter said and Doug's face fell.

"I wish I felt that way. It makes sense logically, but emotionally I can't help but sense that my folks would go off the rail. At least with Mr. Bluff you can expect it. However it's twice as scary to see a calm person get mad." Doug said and Skeeter shrugged.

"Well, let's think about it. The worst thing that you're parents can do is kick you out. And if that's the case, then I'm sure that Mrs. Klotz would give you a place to sleep. And you still have me and all of your friends who accept you by your side." Skeeter said and Doug bit his lip.

"I guess." Doug said and Skeeter sighed.

"Listen, Doug. Can you honestly tell me that Roger is happy about this secret relationship?" Skeeter asked and Doug looked awayz

"He, uh..." Doug hesitated and Skeeter nodded.

"I thought so. And just because he isn't pressuring you to tell your folks, doesn't mean he is happy about it. Besides what happens when you've been together for two years? Three? Four? How long are you gonna keep it a secret?" Skeeter said and Doug paused.

"Maybe I am a coward." Doug finally said and Skeeter put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's on to be afraid Doug. Not everyone has to deal with the pressure of coming out." Skeeter said.

"I don't even know how to start telling them." Doug said and Skeeter looked at him.

"There's no right way to be gay; there's no right way to come out." Skeeter quoted.

"Who said that?" Doug asked and Skeeter chuckled.

"One of five fabulous men." Skeeter said.

"Huh?" Doug asked and Skeeter rolled his eyes.

"Fab 5, I forget which one, but that isn't the point. The point is that everyone is unique, so maybe the way you come out should be unique as well." Skeeter said and Doug blinked.

"Well... I was thinking about reading a short story at the talent show. If I really want to commit myself, I could write a short story about coming out and read it for the show." Doug said and Skeeter blinked,

"Well, if that's how you want to do it." Skeeter said, surprised at such a public display after such a long time.

"Oddly... I think it is. You know Roger was telling me that he wondered if I was ashamed of him. And asked me if I would have had a secret relationship if I was dating you or Chalky. And you're my best friend, but I love Roger." Doug said and Skeeter smiled.

"Doug, if you want to come out that way, then I'll support you. In fact I would be more then willing to proofread your story before the show." Skeeter said and Doug sighed in relief.

"That's great. Just do me a favor, Skeet. Please don't tell Roger. If I chicken out, I don't want to hurt his feelings." Doug said and Skeeter nodded.

"I can do that. Is Roger doing anything for the show?" Skeeter asked.

"Roger said he was gonna play his guitar. Though he is still deciding on the song. He said something about finding a balance between his guitar skills and his singing ability." Doug said.

"So he'll be there. If you go through with it, that is." Skeeter said and Doug nodded.

"Well, sure. Isn't everyone gonna be there?" Doug asked and Skeeter shrugged.

"Well, not everyone. The couch of the baseball team insisted that they keep their Friday practice." Skeeter said and Doug blinked.

"What? No. Patti was really looking forward to her act." Doug said and Skeeter nodded.

"There's a chance that she could come over after the practice. The show should be a while, right? Someone told me that it would be three hours of performances at least. That doesn't count the break or the judging or giving out the prizes." Skeeter said and Doug blinked.

"That long? Man. My dad tends to bring home extra work on Fridays. I hope he gets to attend the show." Doug said.

"Well, I'm sure if you and Judy are in it, he should be there. Or at least see you two perform." Skeeter said and Doug sighed.

"Ok, you wanna know something? I don't actually think you answered my invitation." Doug realized and Skeeter blinked.

"Oh, uh, to that sleepover? Hey man, why not. It might be cool. I've been working really hard at the lab." Skeeter said and Doug smiled.

"Heh great. Now I just have to talk to Roger." Doug said.

"You think he'll go for it?" Skeeter asked.

"Of course." Doug said.

"And if he doesn't?" Skeeter asked and Doug smirked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. He has trouble telling me no." Doug said with a giggle that made Skeeter a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, brother." Skeeter muttered. But then they looked at each other, smiled, then laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Doug or it's characters.

Chapter 4,

"Uh, Skeeter? Can I talk to you?" Beebe asked, when she saw them at their lockers.

"Of course, Beebe. Anything for my, uh, classmate." Skeeter said and Doug noticed the way Beebe was nervously holding her books.

"I don't want people to hear. Can we talk in the workshop?" Beebe asked.

"Oh, uh, ok." Skeeter said, unsure if he was in trouble for something he didn't remember. The two walked away, and Doug grabbed his English book and his journal.

"Wonder what all that was about." Doug wondered out loud, and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, Funnie. Maybe they just needed to get away from that face of yours." Roger said with a laugh. Doug turned around as Roger's three minions bursted with laughter.

"Oh, please. I don't see you entering any beauty contests, Roger." Doug said.

"Ha! Shows what you know; cause those pageant things are for girls." Roger said.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not the one in heels." Doug said, crossing his arms.

"Huh? Why I oughta. You better watch you're mouth, Funnie, before I put my boot in there." Roger said.

"Oh, wow. A boot down my throat? You'd think after all of this time you could think of something more original." Doug criticized.

"Oooooo." Roger's three shadows said until Roger flared at them.

"Original, you wanna see original? You willing to step into the bathroom and talk about originality, Mr. Writer?" Roger asked and his leeches cracked their knuckles.

"Perhaps a talk would be good. Maybe if you focused more on originality then you might actually do your own homework every now and again." Doug said and Roger led the group to the closest boys room.

"You know the drill boys." Roger told his crew and they stood outside the door.

"Ok, everybody. Clear it!" Roger said. There were two boys at the sink who farted out, drying their hands on their shirt.

"Anyone in the stall?" Roger said in a threatening tone. A scared Junior flushed and hurried out.

"Don't worry, I have sanitizer!" The boy yelled, squeezing the bottle in his hand.

"Ew." Doug replied, though the Junior was now far away. Roger went over and kicked each stall door.

"Alright, we're alone now Funnie. And I'm gonna tell you exactly what I think!" Roger said when he was right beside the door. The two heard three goofy laughs sound and the couple smiled at each other.

"Hi." Doug said and Roger walked over and wrapped his arms around Doug.

"Hi." Roger said.

"Think you might be starting a little early?" Doug asked. Roger smirked and then he kissed Doug.

"You are a temptation that is too hard to resist." Roger said and Doug giggled.

"Ah, you. I'm surprised you're followers still have no idea about us." Doug whispered and Roger shrugged.

"Well, they ain't exactly geniuses." Roger said and Doug kissed Roger.

"You know that we don't really have the time for this. Class starts soon." Doug pointed out and Roger rubbed his nose lovingly against Doug's nose.

"Oh, forget science. It can be a bore and a tease, all at the same time. Why they take the mood out of sex by talking about mating periods." Roger said and Doug giggled.

"At least we have that class together." Doug said and Roger smiles.

"Yeah, true. I'm glad that we have most of our classes together." Roger said and Doug smirked and he ran his hands under Roger's t-shirt.

"Speaking of being together, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about." Doug said.

"U-uh-h-huh?" Roger manages to say. Doug's touch was soft and gentle like the world's most loving feathers. It drove him crazy.

"There was an interesting conversation at my house this morning." Doug whispered, Roger rose his eyebrow at Doug, even though it was hard to focus.

"Mmm... about what?" Roger said. His hands were trembling around Doug's waist; he just had to do something.

"Well, it-uh." Doug blushed when Roger's hands infiltrated their way into Doug's brown capris. Roger grabbed Doug's ass roughly and a devilish smile formed on his green lips.

"Uh, was something." Doug muttered. For a brief moment he forgot the point of what he was saying.

"Heh, you are so cute when you're flustered." Roger said and Doug gave a weak glare at his only.

"S-shut up, Roger." Doug said and Roger shrugged.

"Well, you are." Roger said. Doug knew Roger was playing dirty, it was his favorite way to play. Doug slowly made his way up Roger's chest and gently caressed and stroked the pectoral muscles. Roger shuddered and Doug bit his lip.

"Well, you are too." Doug said and Roger shook his head.

"Do we need to pull away so you can talk?" Roger asked. Doug smiled, then he grabbed hold of Roger's nipples and gave them a gentle tug.

"A-Ow." Roger said and Doug licked his lips.

"I know you're weak spots too, boy." Doug said and Roger looked impressed.

"Keep that up and I may need to fuck you." Roger said and Doug kissed him.

"We don't have the time." Doug reminded him.

"Then maybe you need to distract me from the sexiness that is you..." Roger paused to bite Doug's neck.

"Oh!" Doug moaned. This act alone was enough to get him hard.

"Before I can't control myself anymore." Roger said. Doug got the impression that a quickie was on the table, though they really didn't have time for one.

"Straight to the point, then. We want you to come to the house." Doug said and Roger froze.

"Wait, so... you told them?" Roger asked, with a mix of hope and fear in his voice. Doug took a deep breath.

"No, not that." Doug said and Roger blinked.

"Then why do they want me to come over?" Roger asked and Doug hesitated.

"A, um... a sleepover." Doug said and Roger paused to think about this for a moment.

"Sleep... sleepover? Just the two of us?" Roger asked.

"Not exactly. Skeeter would be there too." Doug said, this time Roger pulled his hands away from Doug and leaned against the wall.

"You, me, and Skeeter." Roger said and Doug sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby. It wasn't my idea." Doug said and Roger looked up at him.

"No, I guess it wasn't. After all, I can't imagine why you would want to risk you're parents seeing the two of us together for that long." Roger said and Doug blinked.

"Hon... are you mad at me?" Doug asked reaching out to touch Roger's shoulder. Being so influenced by the softest of touches, he moved away from Doug's hand. But when Roger saw the hurt on Doug's face, he sighed and gave Doug a small kiss.

"I'm not mad. I'll go." Roger said and Doug opened and shut his mouth trying to find the right words. Roger's heart sank at Doug's silence.

"I'm not mad." Roger said again, and this time he walked towards the door.

"Then what are you? Doug asked and Roger stopped at the door.

"I'm just... disappointed." Roger said, then he sadly left the restroom. Doug stood there for a moment, thinking about all that. Roger went from being all over him to not wanting to be touched. Though it was understandable, the drastic change still threw off Doug. He wished that he had the miracle phrase that would make Roger feel better. Though he felt terrible for hurting his dear one, the bell rang and he was forced to report to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Doug or it's characters.

Chapter 5,

Doug could hardly focus on the science lesson. Not with Roger sulking in the far corner of the room. He kinda wanted to talk to Skeeter was sitting behind him. The lesson today was today was all about... what was it about?

Doug somehow ignored the fact that the lights were off and a video was playing. How out of it does he have to be, to not realize such a dramatic change in scenery? But why were they watching a video, when Doug could have sworn they were studying the periodic table? Doug glances at the long lab station where his teacher normally sat, but saw the top of Mrs. Gloria's straightened locks. Mrs. Gloria was a substitute teacher who dated the principal, so she was able to get away with just playing movies for students.

Realizing that his class was basically a free period, Doug opened his notebook and flipped to a clean piece of paper. If nothing else, he should at least attempt to write his short story for the talent show.

There once was a boy who thought he had it all. Until he moved away from everything and everyone he has ever known.

Doug write and then he looked over at Roger. Roger was working on his own art project. Most likely figuring out his own act for the show. What song to sing, what to wear, if he is gonna dance, and if he does dance, then how would he dance. Doug turned back to his paper.

And then the boy met someone. A person who turned the boy's whole world upside down. Someone who was different then him, but turned out to understand the boy in such a unpredictable way.

Doug wrote with a smile. Then Doug thought of his family. His sister knew about Roger. But technically Judyjust figures it out. Coming home suddenly smelling like Jungle Madness every other day. But Judy was meticulous about it. She didn't come right and tell Doug that she knew. She dropped little hints and waited for the right moment to present the knowledge she possessed. And she got the perfect moment too, when Roger walked Doug home after a date. They glanced in the window and saw Mr. and Mrs. Funnie walking upstairs. So they thought it was safe to have a kid goodnight. A kiss that turned hot and heavy rather quickly. Roger was about ten seconds away from pinning Doug to the wall, when they heard Judy say 'if you're using your tongues to check for cavities, I think you're both clean'. It was so embarrassing at the time, but Judy really wanted them to know that she completely accepted them.

Doug was a tad jealous of Judy's ability to express herself so easily. Being able to sing at the top of your lungs, or to scream, or cry, or prance like a freak. If Judy knew that Doug was planning this short story as his coming out speech, she would be so proud. Doug took a deep breath and tried to summon his inner Judy.

Around him, the boy felt strong like a hero; brave like an adventurer; clever like a secret agent; and loved like a...

Doug paused. How did Roger's love make him feel. Doug felt excited to see Roger, like meeting someone famous that you admired. Speaking to Roger made him feel confident like he could take on the world. Being with Roger made him feel safe, like nothing bad could ever happen. And laying in Roger's arms made him feel whole in a way he has never known. How one word could describe all that would be just perfect. Roger made him feel star stuck, confident, safe, and whole. So Roger's love felt like what? Doug turned to look at Roger, still doodling on his paper. Doug noticed the slight way Roger's head bounced as he wrote. Doug smiled since Roger must have a song stuck in his head. And when it really came down to it, Doug loved Roger more than a simple boyfriend. And he felt more than a boyfriend around Roger.

Soulmate.

Doug finally wrote. 'Loved like a soulmate' seemed just perfect. Doug wrote on this a bit more. He hoped that he had captured everything he wanted to say to his parents, but stay clean enough so they wouldn't be disgusted by him.

Doug read it and reread it, all throughout class, biting his pencil at every uncertain letter. He was so nervous that someone would make a scene and then he would be bombarded with random objects being thrown at him. He was also worried about how his family would take it, what if they did kick him out of the house for being gay. It was such a scary notion, never seeing his family again. And what would happen if Mrs. Klotz didn't allow Doug to live with them? Would he just live in a cardboard box next to the school until he graduates. Surviving on scraps of food Roger smuggles our to him; as if Doug were an abandoned kitten in need of milk and a litter box. And what of after graduation? Roger very well couldn't stay in the box with Doug, it would get too crowded. No, Roger would want to be with someone who could afford to live on their own.

But then Doug realized something. There are two other possible houses that Doug could stay at. Skeeter would gladly let Doug stay in the basement with him. And Patti and Mr. Mayonnaise could let Doug thinks about it, does he have any friends that wouldn't let him stay for a while? Doug took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how his parents would react, but there was a good chance that they would be angry with him. Perhaps he should pack a suitcase, full of all of his favorite clothes and things. That way, if they do kick him out, he'll have more then the shirt off his back.

Doug turned and saw Roger. Roger was barely holding his pencil up, as he slowly wrote stage ideas. Doug blushed at his lover. Since Doug always found it adorable when Roger fell asleep. He always looked so peaceful and relaxed, and it made Doug feel happy and fuzzy all over. Doug turned back to his paper and carried that fuzziness with him. People may not see Roger the way Doug did, but that didn't matter. Doug loves Roger with all of his heart, and together they can beat anything. Doug wrote nonstop throughout class. And when the bell rang, he turned to see his beloved Roger wake up.

After a groggy yawn, and a quick stretch, Roger glances over at Doug who was staring at him. Doug smiled and gave a small wave, Roger did the same. Then a thought crossed Roger's mind, and his face fell. Roger sadly gathered his stuff and left the room.

"Oh." Doug quietly groaned at his aching heart. Doug threw his stuff in his bag then turned around to look at Skeeter.

"I hate that I hurt Roger. He's been nothing but supportive and patient with me, and I go and disappoint him for the millionth time." Doug said, Skeeter started into nothing and didn't say a thing.

"Do you think I should talk to him before the talent show? Find something to make him feel better, like a gesture or a gift. Or will my short story simply say everything he deserves to hear?" Doug asked, and Skeeter didn't even move.

"I know, I know, I'm a total jerk to force Roger to keep us a secret for so long, but I-I'm gunshy. Oh, let's face it, Judy was right. I was stupidly afraid of what everyone else was gonna say, that I possibly ruined the one thing that makes life worth living." Doug said and he put his head in his hands. Once the self-hating feeling started to fade, Doug realized that Skeeter still hasn't said anything. Doug lifted his head and realized that Skeeter hasn't moved a muscle either.

"Skeet?" Doug asked and he poked Skeeter's arm. This act made Skeeter look at him.

"What's wrong?" Doug asked. Skeeter's answer was so quiet and breathy, that Doug barely understood it.

"Be... nt..." Skeeter said, Doug glanced around and they were the only ones in the room, but Doug leaned in closer to Skeeter.

"Can you say that again?" Doug asked. Skeeter swallowed and his whole body started to tremble.

"Be... Beebe's pregnant." Skeeter finally managed, and Doug's eyes widened.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Doug or it's characters.

Chapter 6,

Skeeter was in a slump for the rest of the school day. But Doug helped him as much as he could. With limited strength Doug had to place Skeeter on his trusty skateboard just to transfer him from class to class.

Every once in a while a schoolmate would stare at the odd display, but no one said a thing. Some didn't care, but most of the student body knew that Doug and Skeeter were friends with Beebe. Therefore if they accidentally insulted her friends, she could unleash the power of her father on them.

Doug didn't know how to snap Skeeter out of it. He did everything he could think of to wake Skeeter up. He slapped him, he stepped on his food, he put food under his nose, but they all failed. Doug was more than grateful when the final bell rang. All of this lugging around was hard on Doug's back. But now he just had to take Skeeter home, put him in bed, and call his job to excuse Skeeter from work. Doug grabbed his bag and rushed out of his class and over to Skeeter's art class.

There isn't a lot of people who would question a student rushing out of class, especially when it's the last class of the day. But one person did notice Doug leaving the room, so quickly. The same person who had hoped that Doug would stay behind to see him. Roger was still disappointed, but he and Doug had a vow that they have always kept. No matter how upset they were with each other, they would still walk home together.

Roger decided to follow Doug, just in case. Roger had been planning his performance most of the day, so if Doug forgot a math book, or lost his journal again, Roger wouldn't know it. Roger relaxed a little when he saw Doug duck into the art room. But when he got to the doorway, he saw Doug pulling Skeeter out of his seat. Roger pursed his lips to control himself. It didn't make a lot of sense, but Roger got upset that Doug ditched him to be with Skeeter.

It almost felt as if Doug was cheating on him, but Roger took a deep breath and reminded himself what Doug said last night. Poor baby. I love you just as you are. I don't want you to be like Chalky or Skeeter. Roger knew his jealousy was just his own insecurities, but it was his battle to remember how much Doug loved him.

"Oh, ok, ok." Doug said, as he barely held Skeeter up. Roger took one more breath to control his rage, then he walked into the room.

"Need help?" Roger asked and Doug blushed when he saw Roger. This was the first thing Roger said to him since he left the bathroom.

"I, uh. Yes, if you could pick up Skeeter, so I could put him on the skateboard." Doug said and Roger cocked an eyebrow at Doug, but then he walked over and lifted Skeeter with one hand. Doug thought this was hot, but he needed to focus on the task at hand. Doug grabbed Skeeter's skateboard from his backpack and placed it under Skeeter's feet.

"Ok, Mosquito, down you go." Roger said putting the blue boy down.

"Thank you, Roger." Doug said and Roger glanced at Doug.

"So, uh. What's with him?" Roger asked, jabbing a thumb towards Skeeter.

"Ugm!" Skeeter flinched, and Doug sighed.

"I don't know if he can handle hearing the news again. I'll tell you after I take him home." Doug said, picking up Skeeter's backpack.

"Yeah, you better tell me after we drop him off." Roger said and Doug looked at him.

"We? Ok, alright." Doug said, happy for Roger's help. With Doug on one side of Skeeter, and Roger on the other side, they had relative ease escorting Skeeter out of school.

"Skeeter?" Beebe ran up to the boys. She gave Skeeter his space so that he could process the information on his own. But she had hoped to speak to Skeeter one more time before she went home.

"Hey there, Beebe." Doug said.

"Hey, Beeb's. Skeeter would say hi, but he seems to be in a shocked state." Roger said and Beebe held her books close to her body.

"Oh, he hasn't snapped back, huh." Beebe said, disappointed.

"I tried Beebe. Nothing I did worked." Doug said, and Beebe looked at Skeeter.

"Did you hold his nose?" Beebe asked and Doug blinked.

"Huh, no I didn't. I used food and such." Doug said.

"Skeeter loves to eat, but the need to survive is programmed deep into our DNA." Beebe said and she reached over and grabbed Skeeter's nose, which stopped the boy from breathing. It took Skeeter about 30 seconds before his body realized what was happening. The blue boy snorted out of Beebe's grasp and took a large breath with his mouth.

"Oh... honk... what honk happened?" Skeeter panted our and everyone smiled.

"Oh, Skeeter, you've come back to me." Beebe said, hugging the stupid boy.

"O-oh, B-B-Beebe." Skeeter said, now shaking in her arms. Doug started to really worry about Skeeter and Roger shifted at all of the nervous energy around him.

"I'm glad you're better." Beebe said, pulling away. But then she saw the fear on Skeeter's face.

"I was hoping that we could talk about... it. But it seems that you still need time to process the news." Beebe said and Skeeter struggled to find something to tell her.

"I... I just..." Skeeter managed and Beebe took a step away from him.

"You know what, Skeeter. Let's meet up tomorrow at Chalky's Breakfast Buffet. That should be enough time to reflect and then we'll talk." Beebe said and Skeeter paused a moment then sighed.

"Yeah, ok. I have to get to work anyways." Skeeter said and Beebe nodded. It was so weird for Doug to see them like this. Beebe was nervous and somewhat gentle, and Skeeter was quiet and almost rational? They were clearly terrified at becoming parents.

"Well, good. See you then." Beebe said sadly, before she walked over to her limo and road off.

"Skeet?" Doug said and Skeeter out one foot down on the ground to help balance himself.

"Hey man, I know I was pretty out of it today, and I'm glad you were around to help me out." Skeeter said to Doug who nodded.

"Of course. Though you should probably thank your skateboard. Without it, you may have been in science class all day." Doug said, trying to be funny and Skeeter gave a fake smile.

"Heh, cool man. Uh, well speaking of science, I really should head to the lab." Skeeter said, and he turned and skated away from his best friend.

Doug didn't know what to do. He might have been there, standing at the school for hours, if not for Roger. That kind hearted bully, reached over and grabbed Doug's trembling hand. Roger took about two steps forward, then looked back at Doug. After a moment, Doug looked into those loving eyes and he felt secure in Roger's protective gaze. Doug started to walk with Roger. Roger didn't want to make, whatever that was, worse. To paraphrase Mark Twain, it's better to shut up and have people think you're stupid, then to speak and prove you're stupid.

Doug and Roger liked to take the forest path. It was kinda perfect. They walked together until they got to the fork, Doug went to the left, and Roger to the right. Doug enjoyed the fresh air it provided. Every soothing breath rejuvenated his weary body. They were about halfway down the path, when Doug decided to tell Roger what was going on.

"The reason Skeeter was catatonic was because he found out Beebe was pregnant." Doug said, and Roger stopped in his tracks.

"Seriously?" Roger asked, and Doug nodded.

"Yes. She told him this morning." Doug said, and Roger took a large breath.

"That's really, really big." Roger said and Doug nodded.

"It is." Doug agreed and Roger, rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you think that they'll still run away?" Roger asked and Doug paused.

"Well, yeah, why not?" Doug asked and Roger shrugged.

"A baby really changes things. I mean it's one thing for people to run away and elope. It's another to uproot yourself and never let your child to meet their grandparents. Just like it's one thing for Mr. Bluff to lose Beebe, but for her to say 'I hate you so much I won't poison my child by letting you anywhere near them'. It's a whole new ball of earwax." Roger said and Doug bit his lip.

"I guess I didn't think of all that." Doug said and Roger thought of something and smiled.

"You guess, or you know?" Roger said and Doug chuckled.

"You copied me." Doug said.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Roger said and they smiled at each other.

"What do you think of babies anyways?" Doug asked.

"You're not gonna tell me that you're knocked up too, right?" Roger said and Doug rolled his eyes at this comment.

"I'm serious, Rog. We never really talked about it, because I can't get pregnant, but let's talk about it." Doug said and Roger shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose I like kids. As a dad I'm worried though." Roger admitted and Doug looked at him.

"I think you would make a good dad." Doug said and Roger sighed heavily.

"Maybe if it was a girl. My mother has worked at the hair salon most of my life, and I picked up a thing or two. I could fix her hair, and listen to her, and give her advice to avoid dating goons like me. And being broke for so long, I could sew, cleaning, and cooking occasion. I'd be a good dad if I had a girl." Roger said and Doug hesitated.

"But not to a boy?" Doug said, and Roger's shoulders fell.

"I suppose I'm worried to have a boy. I mean, I wasn't always the nicest or brightest kid. And I was pretty destructive as a kid." Roger said and Doug cocked an eyebrow.

"Was?" Doug said and Roger scoffed.

"You know what I mean. What if my boy is just like me? I don't think I want that. And if he is just like me, then what if I become my father? Never being around until one day I up and move to another city, so I never have to see my family again. I think I'd rather never become a dad, then risk someone else to that experience." Roger said, letting go of Doug's hand and crossing his arms over his chest. Doug was stunned by Roger's words. Mostly because Roger rarely spoke of his father, but it never occurred to Doug that Roger might be worried of becoming his father. It made sense, Doug just wished that he noticed it sooner.

"You're not like you're father." Doug said gently.

"It's nice of you to say that, Funnie, but you've never met my father. Mom said that he loves us, and the pressure was too much. Apparently good old dad blamed running out on us, on his father who ran out on him. My family has a history of this sort of thing, so why wouldn't it be the same for me too?" Roger said, his body shaking from sadness and anger. Doug wanted desperately to make Roger feel better, but he knew that nothing he said would work. Any natural response Doug could say would be taken badly. So Doug decided on a different route.

"I think I would be worried to raise a girl." Doug said and Roger glanced at him then looked away.

"Why, girls are easier to deal with." Roger muttered.

"Maybe physically, but mentally it's horrible. I mean you never stop worrying about a daughter. You worry that they may not be strong enough to protect themselves, who they allow into their bodies, what if they accidentally get pregnant. And then what about puberty. Sure boys and girls both get zits, but maybe a girl would be more emotionally sensitive about it, then I was. We have to learn all about menstruation so that we will be able to answer any questions she might have. Not to mention going out and buying tampons and such. And do we buy her condoms to protect her from STDs, and STIs and pregnancy. Or would that only encourage her to be sexually active? And what about the other forms of birth control? How do we help her decide? IUD, pill, shot, it's very confusing." Doug said and Roger couldn't help but smile.

"I guess we would figure it out." Roger said to emphasize that Doug kept saying 'we'.

"Oh, right." Doug blushed, realizing what he said.

"So I guess this means that you would rather have a son?" Roger asked and Doug bit his lip.

"I know it's really stereotypical of me to want a boy, but I do. I want to teach him how to play Beetball, and play catch with him, and fish, and watch him succeed in the Bluff scouts. If I had a girl, chances are they won't be sporty like Patti. Heck knowing my luck, they would be really out there, like Judy or my grandmother. I could barely stand hanging out with them, despite how much I loved them. So I really don't know if I could handle it if my daughter turned out to be like them." Doug said.

"I hear ya, though to be fair Judy is pretty one of a kind." Roger said and Doug smiled.

"Still, I wouldn't know what to do." Doug said and Roger stopped his arms and grabbed Doug's shoulder.

"Backpedaling a bit, do you really see us having a kid together one day?" Roger asked and Doug blushed.

"Kinda. I mean, I enjoy the thought of, um... well... starting a family with you." Doug said nervously.

"Oh, Doug." Roger said sweetly, and Doug was stopped by Roger's hand on his shoulder pulling him. Doug looked up at the green boy and Roger put a hand on Doug's face. Roger kisses his lover gently and it made Doug's heart race. When they pulled away, Doug had the stupidest grin on his face, Roger chuckled at him.

"I love you Roger." Doug said.

"I love you too, Doug." Roger said and they continued walking on their way.

"You know if we had a son, maybe you could be the 'mother' instead." Doug said and Roger chuckled.

"Funny, I was about to suggest the same advice to you if we had a girl." Roger said.

"Heh, one might think we already had baby on the way." Doug said and Roger wrapped an arm around Doug's waist.

"Do you think Skeeter and Beebe will make it through this?" Roger asked and Doug sighed.

"I honestly don't know. I mean they'll talk tomorrow at Chalky's breakfast thing. I suppose they will come to a decision then." Doug said, leaning his head on Roger's shoulder.

"I'm not really one to get up early, but do you want to go? Together we can be there for Skeeter and help him." Roger said and Doug paused when he heard this.

"You'd do that for me?" Doug asked, knowing that it definitely wasn't for Skeeter.

"Of course, Funnie. Skeeter is important to you, so he's important to me. And so does the baby." Roger said, and Doug gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Doug said, and Roger smiled.

"You're welcome." Roger said. The two walked in silence for a moment.

"Oh, crap." Roger said when he realized something.

"What's wrong?" Doug asked, looking at him.

"Because of Skeeter, and the baby, that means I care for Beebe too." Roger explained and Doug started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Roger complained, but this only made Doug laugh harder.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Doug or it's characters.

Chapter 7,

Doug's alarm went off, and he rolled out of bed. He let out a yawn and scratched his cheek. He stretched a little to help get his blood flowing, but this did very little to actually wake himself up.

"Ugh, why do I do this to myself?" Doug asked aloud, hoping that speaking would help. It didn't. He groaned at how tired he still was. But he dragged himself to the closet. Skeeter was gonna need him, and he couldn't back up just because he was tired.

Doug got dressed and forced himself down the stairs. He had to hold the railing the whole time, because he could barely stand. Somehow Doug managed to make it outside and he sat on the porch. He leaned against the pillar and quickly fell asleep again. All too soon, someone was gently shaking him.

"Hey, Doug-o, wake up." A familiar voice said, but Doug groaned in protest.

"Baby, you don't wanna be late for Chalky's breakfast thing, do you?" This voice asked, and Doug groaned again.

"Oh, screw him." Doug whispered, and the voice chuckled.

"I don't think so, babe. You're more fun to screw." The voice said and suddenly Doug felt hands on his face and the warmest lips on top of his own.

"Mmm!" He said and he opened his eyes and saw his beloved Roger kissing him.

"Did that help?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still tired." Doug said and Roger held his hand out to Doug.

"Come on." Roger said. Doug took Roger's hand, and the green boy helped him up.

"Thanks." Doug said. Roger hopped on his motorcycle, and Doug yawned before he got on as well.

"Babe, can you be careful driving. There's half a chance that I could fall asleep on the way there, and I don't want to fall off." Doug said and Roger handed Doug his helmet.

"Why are you so tired? Did you stay up late masterbating, or something?" Roger asked, and Doug chuckled.

"Close, I was journaling. I had a lot to say and the next thing I know, it's three in the morning." Doug said and Roger was silent for a moment.

"Helmet's on." Doug said, and he wrapped his arms around Roger. Roger our on his helmet and drive away from the Funnie house. But after about five minutes, Roger noticed Doug's grip was loosening, and decided to do something about it. Roger took a small detour to secluded Stinsen's Pond. Roger pulled over and tapped Doug's hands.

"Are we there already?" Doug asked and Roger smiled.

"No; this is a quick pit stop." Roger said.

"Oh, and you need time to get up?" Doug asked.

"Yes, please. You're awake enough to stand, right?" Roger asked and Doug nodded.

"I can, just not still." Doug said and Roger got off the bike slowly.

"Let's prop you up on a tree then." Roger said and Doug got up and took Roger's hand.

"Mm-kay." Doug said. He still had on his helmet, but Roger just thought Doug was so cute when he was tired. Roger guided the tired boy into the more dense wooded area, and then he made Doug lean his back against a tree.

"Thank you." Doug said and Roger's smile turned into an evil smirk. He knew Doug had his eyes closed, you didn't need to remove the helmet to know that. Roger got down on his knees and unbuttoned Doug's capris. Doug was so tired that he barely noticed this. But he did notice when Roger pulled out Doug's dick.

"C-cold." Doug muttered and he stared at Roger.

"My bad." Roger said. Then Roger started to stroke Doug.

"O-ooh... we can't do this, we'll be late." Doug said.

"So we're a little late." Roger said, loving how quickly Doug got hard for him.

"B-but- OH!" Doug moaned when Roger took Doug's entire length, and then pulled away from him.

"You're such a tease." Doug said and Roger smiled.

"That's half the fun." Roger said, stroking him a bit.

"W-what's the other half?" Doug asked.

"Watching you squirm." Roger purred out.

Doug knee this was true. Roger was always better at blowjobs then Doug. Heck, that's one of the reasons Roger became the top of the relationship. He blew Doug so well, that Doug was still horny even after he climaxed and insisted that Roger took him right then and there.

Roger took Doug's entire length again, and pulled away slowly. Doug moaned deep in his throat and Roger loved it. Roger teases Doug by licking Doug with the tip of his tongue. The green boy knew doing this would cause one of two reactions. Either Doug would become so aroused that he climaxed all over Roger. Or... Doug got mad with sexual frustration.

"My god! If you're just going to tease me, then we might as well leave." Doug botched at Roger, who smiled. He never told Doug how hot he was when he was mad; Doug would never believe him, anyways. Roger stayed on his knees, but stopped touching Doug.

"Then let's leave." Roger said, keeping his mouth near Doug's tip and smiling up at his loved one. Doug's dick twitched and Doug was trying to find the strength to take his hands off of the tree and fix his pants. But his cock was wet, getting deliciously cold from the air; and he could feel how warm Roger's breath was as he panted in front of him with that sexy grin and hungry eyes and moist mouth-

"Oh, Fuck It!" Doug said, grabbing Roger's head and thrusting into his mouth. Roger put one of his hands on the tree to help his balance as Doug fucked his mouth.

Roger's eyes watered a little when Doug plunged into his throat, but Roger had done this enough times to learn how to change his breathing, so he didn't suffocate. As rough as it was, Roger was so turned on. He reached down into his pants, pulled his cock into the cool air and stroked himself as quickly as Doug raped his voice box. Roger moaned at the stimulation, and Doug thrusted harder at the vibration. Roger moaned more and soon they both climaxed; Roger against the tree and Doug down Roger's throat. Doug held Roger's head to keep his lover around his cock as his euphoria diluted away. Once Doug was calm again, he pulled away from Roger who swallowed and coughed. Doug always felt guilty when he was so rough to Roger. Doug was about to apologize, when Roger spoke first.

"Awake now?" Roger asked, wiping the tears out of his eyes, and Doug blinked. He could never understand how Roger could be understanding when something like this happened.

"Uh, yes." Doug said with slight hesitation, and Roger coughed again.

"Then we better get a move on." Roger cleared his throat, and stood up.

"Are you ok?" Doug asked and Roger smiled and kissed Doug's cheek.

"Always. At least now, I don't have to worry about you falling off the bike." Roger said.

"But-"

"Seriously, we have to get going, hon. The breakfast thing has already started, and Skeeter might be there by now." Roger said, grabbing Doug's hand and guiding him back to the bike.

As they traveled to Chalky's Breakfast Buffet, Doug couldn't help but feel bad. Doug tries so hard to keep his emotions, especially anger, in check. But he's slipped a few times and even though Roger never seems to mind, it still bothers Doug. Wasn't it bad enough that Roger feels as if Doug is ashamed of him? Doug didn't need to make this feeling worse by abusing Roger. After the buffet, Doug should sit down with Roger and apologize.

"Alright, now we're here." Roger said, and Doug turned to his right.

"The community center?" Doug asked and Roger parked the bike and pulled out his phone.

"Yep, this is where Patti said it would be." Roger said, showing Doug the text.

"Huh, I imagined that this was a school fundraiser thing." Doug said as they got off the bike.

"That's what I thought too. I guess not, though." Roger said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Did Patti mention anything else about this event?" Doug asked.

"Like what the money was being raised for? Yeah, she did, but I forgot what she said. I guess I was a bit... distracted yesterday." Roger said. Doug bit his lip. With their little fight and Doug being so preoccupied with Skeeter, it must have been hard on Roger.

"We better go in and find Skeeter." Doug muttered. Then, as if I'm que, the doors to the community center bursted open, and Skeeter flew out of it, and into the pavement.

"Found him." Roger said. Chalky ran out to Skeeter and grabbed him with both hands.

"It's ok, Chalky's got him." Doug muttered when Chalky pulled Skeeter to his feet. But then, Chalky started punching Skeeter in the face.

"Oh, God!" Doug rushed over before Roger could stop him. Doug grabbed Chalky's arm to make him let go of Skeeter, but Chalky punches Doug in his cheek, and Roger growled. With a strength that he didn't even know he had, Roger grabbed Chalky's fist, mid-punch.

"Big mistake." Roger hissed. He forced Chalky's hand around and punched Chalky with his own fist. Then Roger knocked the boy down, straddled Chalky's back, and pulled Chalky's arms back roughly.

"Apologize!" Roger growled.

"Apologize? I'll never apologize to that blue bastard!" Chalky's said, and Roger tugged on Chalky's arms.

"Forget Valentine! Apocalypse to Doug!" Roger ordered.

"D...? Doug?" Chalky looked around as if he'd never been in that location before. The jock saw Doug, on the ground next to Skeeter, holding his cheek as tears rolled down his face. Chalky's jaw dropped. He was so angry at Skeeter, that he barely noticed that he hit a bystander.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Doug." Chalky said.

"Are you alright?" Roger asked, keeping Chalky in that painful position.

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute. Let Chalky go." Doug said gently. And though Roger wasn't happy about it, he let go of Mr. Perfect and stood up.

"Ooooohh..." Skeeter moaned weakly.

"What did Valentine do to you?" Roger asked and Chalky got up on all fours.

"Me? Nothing." Chalky slowly stood up.

"But he sure did a number on Beebe." Chalky said and Doug helped Skeeter sit up. Skeeter had a black eye, a broken nose, a busted lip, and several bruises.

"What did he do to Beebe?" Roger asked and Chalky glares at Skeeter.

"Are you going to tell them what you did? Or are you too much of a coward to tell The Fucking Truth?" Chalky asked and Skeeter panted, but said nothing. After a moment, Chalky sucked his teeth and nodded.

"That's what I thought. Doug, Roger, if you two gentlemen will excuse me. I have a friend crying in the kitchen, and I should get back to her." Chalky said, giving Skeeter one more glare before walking back into the community center.

"Never thought I'd see him lose his temper." Roger commented, then he knelt down next to Skeeter and Doug.

"Are you ok?" Doug asked, and Skeeter scoffed.

"Do I look ok?" Skeeter said sarcastically.

"What happened between you and Beebe?" Doug asked and Skeeter gently poked his nose.

"Ow, so sensitive. Can you guys just take me to the hospital so I can get patched up?" Skeeter asked and Roger huffed.

"Not until you answer Doug's question." Roger said.

"Seriously?" Skeeter asked.

"Yes, seriously. Doug got punched and I got Chalky to stop beating you, so just tell us what happened between you and Beebe and we'll take you to go get your nose reset." Roger said and Skeeter paused. He looked at Roger, then Doug, then Roger again.

"Fine..." Skeeter said and he took a deep breath.

"I... I... I broke up with Beebe." Skeeter said and Doug hit Skeeter's shoulder.

"Dude!" Skeeter complained. Roger couldn't help but smile at Doug. Roger was oddly proud of his lover for that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Doug or it's characters.

Chapter 8,

The doctors took Skeeter in the back, leaving Doug Roger to camp out in the waiting area. Personally Roger would have been perfectly happy with sitting in silence and catching some more Z's before school. But Roger knew that Doug was in a mood. Doug was fixated on the TV, though it was showing dull ads; and Roger saw that Doug was clenching, stretching, and cracking his fingers.

"Out with it." Roger demanded and Doug was surprised at this comment.

"With what?" Doug asked, and Roger smirked.

"You are controlling, or at least you're trying to control, your anger. You must be really twisted up about this Skeeter and -" Roger stopped when Doug places his hand on Roger's mouth.

"Hush, Rog. You never know who could be listening these days." Doug whispered. Roger looked around and saw that the hospital was relatively slow for a friday morning. Roger then looked at Doug and waited for Doug to remove his hand.

"Sorry." Doug said, lowering his hand. Roger smirked.

"Eh, another second and I would have bit you. I wasn't that concerned." Roger said and Doug smiled.

"Ow, down boy." Doug said.

"Now. Skeeter and... the girl." Roger said and Doug sighed.

"It's just... he loves her." Doug said and Roger nodded.

"I know he does. And she loves him." Roger said.

"Then why can't they work this out?" Doug asked.

"We don't know all of the details." Roger said.

"Yes, but... what on earth did Beebe say?" Doug asked and Roger paused.

"Beebe?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, of course Beebe. You know how difficult she can be." Doug said, as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm not sure..." Roger's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I don't know either." Doug said and Roger bit his lip.

"I meant... I'm not sure that Beebe was necessarily responsible." Roger said and Doug stared at him.

"Are you serious? Why are you taking Berne's side? I mean, you can barely stand her." Doug said.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Doug. I don't even know all of the facts, and you don't either." Roger said and Doug crosses his arms.

"Well if you don't think Beebe is the problem, then you think Skeeter is the problem." Doug said.

"He might be. He did say that he was the one that broke up with her, after all." Roger said and Doug hesitated.

"Well... I suppose that's correct. But how do you know that Skeeter just walked up to her and broke up with her?" Doug asked.

"How do you know that Skeeter got in a fight with Beebe and broke up with her in a fit of rage?" Roger asked calmly and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Skeeter loves Beebe. The only reason he would break up with her is if he were angry and said it accidentally." Doug whispered and Roger bit his lip.

"Well... unless..." Roger hesitated.

"Unless what?" Doug asked and Roger sighed. He leaned in close to Doug's ear.

"Unless the baby scared Skeeter." Roger whispered before pulling away.

"Do you really think that's the case?" Doug asked.

"Remember what we talked about yesterday? How I was worried about having a son." Roger said and Doug nodded.

"Yeah, worries that the boy would be like you. And you also worried that you would be like your dad." Doug recalled and Roger nodded.

"Yeah... but can you imagine how Skeeter must be feeling? I've met his dad, and the man sure does have a short fuse." Roger said and Doug hesitated.

"He does." Doug admitted.

"Look, all I'm saying is that fatherhood is scary. All of a sudden you become an authority figure to this tiny creature that could die if you mess up something." Roger said and Doug leaned back in his seat.

"I see your point. But don't you think that's a little extreme?" Doug said and Roger shrugged.

"If you don't hold a baby the correct way they could snap their necks and die. That is the most stressful and terrifying thing ever. And babies have an undeveloped skull when they are born. Another terrifying thing. How sensitive is that thing? How do we know that a raindrop falling on that soft spot is safe? What if it's not? Rain could equal death to that undeveloped skull." Roger stopped when Doug grabbed his hand.

"Take a deep breath, you're going crazy." Doug said and Roger listened. He paused for a moment to take deep soothing breaths until he relaxed again.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have mentioned that I'm terrified at the thought of handling a newborn." Roger said.

"That's ok, Roger. You just need to remember that babies really just need a gentle, loving touch." Doug said, and Roger sighed heavily.

"But that's the thing. I'm not really a gentle person. Knowing my stupid luck, I would hurt the kid just playing peekaboo." Roger said. Doug was about to say something comforting when he was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Roger pulled out his phone and looked at the called ID.

"It's Patti. Is it Friday when I flirt with Patti?" Roger asked and Doug shook his head.

"Nah, Pattie is Monday. Which is why we call it Mayonnaise Monday." Doug said.

"Right, Right." Roger said and he answered the call.

"Hey ya Patti, what's up? Mmhmm... ok... oh... one sec." Roger turned to Doug.

"Beebe's dad canceled our classes today. He claims that the talent show is so popular that he thought it unfair for us to study when we could be polishing up our acts." Roger said.

"Sounds like this was Beebe's idea." Doug said.

"Yeah, that's what Patti thinks." Roger said.

"Really, why? Did she go to Chalky's buffet?" Doug asked.

"I don't know." Roger said and then the turned back to the phone.

"Why do you say that? Ok... ok... sort of, I'm with Doug in the waiting room... I know... maybe it'll work itself out... ok, talk to you later? Ok, bye." Roger hung up and he looked at Doug.

"Apparently Chalky called Patti and told her about the fight. She asked if I was with Skeeter and I told her that I was with you. She was so confused that someone as calm as Chalky would beat up Skeeter. But since we don't have school anymore, she's planning on going over to Chalky's place to talk to him in person." Roger said.

"I guess Chalky will tell Patti about Beebe." Doug said and Roger nodded.

"Yeah... wait does he know? I thought he was just upset at Skeeter for dumping Beebe." Roger said and Doug smiled.

"Babe, you saw Chalky. Besides he said that Beebe was crying in the kitchen. Even if she was keeping the pregnancy a secret, she probably told Chalky whole she was crying. The news of the baby and Skeeter dumping her had to be enough to send Chalky over the edge. Especially if Chalky didn't know about their relationship to begin with." Doug said.

"Dang would that be something that's hard to swallow. Secret relationship, sudden baby and a awful break up. If anything was gonna set Chalky off, that would." Roger said.

"I know... and now he's gonna tell Patti. Boy is she gonna lose it." Doug said.

"Yep. In that case it's a good thing she has Beetball practice. Work off some of that anger." Roger said and Doug nodded.

"No kidding. Patti's throw is professional on a bad day. After hearing what went down, well, her pitches could kill today." Doug said.

"Can you really kill someone by throwing a baseball at them?" Roger asked.

"Blunt force trauma is blunt force trauma. Getting hit with a baseball hard enough could break the skull damage the brain cause external and internal bleeding. I saw it on some crime show once. A man was hit with a ball, and walked away and died later because of that strike." Doug said.

"That's weird. It sounds like bleeding to death with how slow it is." Roger said.

"I don't know the science of it, but it can happen." Doug said.

"So... what do you wanna do about Skeeter? After he gets all patched up?" Roger asked and Doug sighed.

"Well, if school is cancelled, then why don't we take him to the mall. You know if he broke his jaw, then we could get him something with a straw like a smoothie or get him soup. But we could go see a movie, go to the arcade, and simply talk to him." Doug said.

"And what? Order him to marry Beebe because it's the right thing to do?" Roger asked.

"Well, I think we will talk to him. About how much he loves Beebe, and how good a father he would be. I've known Skeeter forever, and I'm confident that he's just scared. But when he takes a moment and thinks about it, he'lol realize that he loves Beebe, wants to marry her, and wants to help her raise the baby." Doug said.

"Well, I hope you're right." Roger said.

"Yeah, me too." Doug said with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Doug or it's characters.

Chapter 9,

"Broken jaw? No, broken nose." Skeeter said. Doug could have sworn Skeeter's jaw was busted from the way it bruised up, but he's been wrong before.

"Well, I'm that case I guess you can have whatever for lunch." Roger said. Skeeter looked at all of the different shops in the food court.

"Let's go crazy, guys. Let's get a pizza and spaghetti from Leaning Pizza; then we'll get an ultimate burger from Heart Attack Eats. We'll put the pizza and spaghetti in the burger, then we'll take that over to La Grande, put it in this massive burrito and deep fry it as the greatest chimichanga ever." Skeeter said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, someone skipped breakfast this morning." Roger comment led and he looked at Doug.

"Um... I guess... well, who am I to argue. You just got out of the hospital." Doug said, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Honk-honk, great. I'll be right back." Skeeter said, running off in a puff of smoke.

"That shit's gonna be nasty as fuck." Roger said.

"Maybe it won't be so bad... I mean what about that banana pizza you accidentally help us to make." Doug reminded him and Roger sighed.

"Ok, maybe if it were a spaghetti in a burrito or maybe pizza in a burger, then I'd be up for trying it. But he's basically combining these 4 things inside one pour tortilla and deep frying it into this oily mess. I just think it's too much for one entree." Roger said and Doug shrugged.

"Whatever. He might as well eat what he wants, Roger. He broke up with the love of his life, he got beat up by the nicest guy in school and now his best friend is about to corner him. That's three strikes against Skeeter, and who knows who else will confronted Skeeter today. I'm not going to deny him a peaceful meal when the man's life has gone to hell." Doug said and Roger smirked.

"You got serious, hon. You almost make it seem like this were Skeeter's final meal." Roger said.

"Did I? Sorry. I suppose I'm nervous about talking to Skeeter." Doug said. Roger and Doug sat down at a table and watched Skeeter.

"You know, he seems... weirdly normal." Roger commented.

"What does that mean?" Doug asked.

"The man is acting like this is any other day. I'm not so sure that the reality of his situation has hit him yet." Roger said and Doug blinked.

"Like he's in denial?" Doug asked and Roger nodded.

"Yes sir. It's like you said. Skeeter has been through the grinder today. Yet he is over there, creating some Frankenstein-esque food, pretending like everything is fine?" Roger said and Doug sighed. He knew that Roger was right and he put his head on the table. Roger gave Doug's head a quick pat.

"I'll got get us some sodas." Roger said and he heard Roger leave. Doug kept his head down. After a moment of unmeasurable time, Doug was attacked by the smell of deep friend tomato. He looked up and saw Skeeter placing the huge thing down.

"O-oh." Doug said and he smiled even though the smell of it made him nauseous.

"I got some drinks." Roger said, handing Doug and Skeeter their cups.

"Cool, man." Skeeter said and Roger sat beside Doug.

"I got us sprite to help settle our stomachs." Roger whispered and Doug was grateful. Doug sipped his drink as Skeeter threw forks at them.

"I'm starved, let's dig in already." Skeeter said and he instantly started eating. Doug and Roger glanced at each other. They took their forks and started to dissect this odd creation.

"It's nice to see you feeling better, buddy." Doug said and Skeeter smiled.

"Are you kidding me, Doug? I feel great!" Skeeter exclaimed as he continued eating.

"Are you sure the word is 'great', Mosquito? You just got out of the hospital and your face is a mess." Roger pointed out.

"You're right. But I'm still great. I don't have to worry about running away, or what to tell my folks, or supporting a wife, or raising some kid- none of it. My life has gone back to exactly that, mine." Skeeter said and Roger's eye twitched.

"Ok, I can't do this." Roger said, putting down his barely used fork.

"Roger." Doug whispered.

"Do what?" Skeeter asked and Roger glared at him.

"This, ok. I can't sit here and pretend that I'm ok with you abandoning Beebe and your child." Roger said and Skeeter blushed.

"I didn't ask you to be here. And your feelings about this won't change what's been done." Skeeter said and Roger stood up.

"Doug asked me to be here. And whether or not you respect my opinion doesn't really matter. But what you're doing is being a Fucking Coward." Roger said.

"I'm not being a coward, you ape." Skeeter said, crossing his arms over his chest. Roger reached over and grabbed the front of Skeeter's shirt.

"Roger." Doug panicked and grabbed Roger's arm. Roger took a deep breath and leaned towards Skeeter.

"I'm not an ape. I'm just a boy who is sad and hurt that my father didn't stick around." Roger whispered and Skeeter's eyes widened.

"My dad chose to leave me, just like it's your choice to leave Beebe. Sure it's your decision, but it's still effecting everyone you claim to care about." Roger said and Skeeter's eyes watered a bit.

"I'm no good to them." Skeeter said and Roger rolled his eyes.

"A father who tries, is better then one who doesn't." Roger said and Skeeter sniffled.

"Still." Skeeter muttered.

"Still nothing, Mosquito. You don't know what it's like to have a mother working so hard that she can barely stand when she gets home. You don't know what it's like to watch kids having fun with their parents and have a brief guilty moment, where you wish to switch places. You don't know what it's like to come home to a house with no food because it's Thursday and we get paid on Friday. And you don't know what it's like to lay in bed, wondering why your father ran out. Was it because he had someone else? Was it because he was too much of a coward to stay? Or maybe it's because he didn't love us enough to even try." Roger said. Doug's eyes watered as he listened to Roger speak. Skeeter however had fat tears falling from his eyes.

"So you, I may not be in a position to sympathize with your situation. Maybe I don't understand where you're coming from. But you don't understand where I'm coming from. Because I sure as hell understand where your child is coming from. So maybe my feelings won't change a thing, but at least you get to see some of the damage you can cause." Roger said. He let go of Skeeter and stormed off.

"Roger!" Doug called out. He wanted so desperately to follow his beloved, but Doug forced himself to stay with Skeeter.

"I'm glad you were here, Doug. Roger may h-have started beating me i-if you weren't here to stop him." Skeeter said, wiping his face to dry his tears.

"Skeet, why did you break up with Beebe?" Doug asked.

"Doug do we have-"

"Yes." Doug interrupted. Skeeter blinked at this sudden outburst and then he sighed.

"It's like I said before Doug. I'm no good to them." Skeeter said and Doug sipped his drink.

"How do you know?" Doug asked and Skeeter put his arms on the table and leaned on them.

"Doug I didn't even have the courage to stand up to Beebe's father in order to be with her. How am I suppose to stand up for my kid?" Skeeter asked and Doug paused and thought about this for a moment.

"Do you love Beebe?" Doug asked.

"Man, of course I do." Skeeter admitted sadly.

"And if someone tried to hurt her, would you get upset?" Doug asked and Skeeter glared.

"No. I'd get fucking pissed." Skeeter almost growled out and Doug shrugged.

"If you're getting this defensive over the possibility, I can only imagine how you would be if it were a reality." Doug said.

"Whatever, can we change subjects now?" Skeeter asked.

"No." Doug said simply.

"No?" Skeeter asked and Doug shook his head.

"Listen, Skeeter. You love Beebe and that's why you are so protective of her." Doug stated.

"Well, maybe." Skeeter uttered.

"So when you have a son or a daughter, you can only imagine how protective you will become over them." Doug said and Skeeter blinked.

"I don't know." Skeeter said and Doug smiled gently.

"Skeeter, Beebe was willing to run off with you, live in employee housing, and work to earn that space. She was willing to do that because she loves you more then all of the furs and jewels and shoes in the world." Doug said and Skeeter stared at him.

"As long as she had you, she was happy. Do you really think she would stop loving you because she was pregnant?" Doug asked and Skeeter sat up.

"What if I'm not enough? For Beebe or the kid?" Skeeter asked and Doug took a deep breath.

"Do you love them enough to try?" Doug asked, repeating Roger's point. Skeeter stared at Doug for a moment, and his breath sped up. Doug was worried about him until Skeeter smiled.

"I do." Skeeter stared, growing happier by the second.

"Good. Now... what are you gonna do?" Doug asked and Skeeter stood up.

"I'm gonna go buy the biggest diamond ring I can afford and beg Beebe to marry me." Skeeter said and then he ran off. Doug chuckled at his friend. Then he cleaned off the table and went off to find Roger.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Doug or it's characters.

Chapter 10,

Roger was walking around, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't really feel like looking at shoes or clothes or CD's or DVD's. So he just wondered the mall, thinking about what he left behind. Sure, Skeeter and Doug were best friends; but Roger ran out on Doug who really needed him. That was the wrong thing to do.

"Roger. Slow down." A voice called out. Roger turned around and saw Doug running up to him.

"Doug, I'm sorry for running out like that." Roger said.

"Don't be, babe. I think it really put Skeeter in his place." Doug said and Roger rubbed the back of his neck:

"I still shouldn't have done that." Roger stated.

"Well, now that we have the chance, I suppose it's my turn to apologize." Doug said and Roger blinked.

"Oh?" Roger asked and Doug sighed.

"For, um... what I did in the woods earlier." Doug said as his face turned red. Roger swallowed hard as the images flashed across his mind.

"You mean, when you grabbed my head and-"

"SHH! Don't say it out loud." Doug interrupted and Roger couldn't help but laugh.

"Doug, you've done that before, and I told you it's not a big deal." Roger said and Doug looked away.

"I still feel like I need to make it up to you." Doug commented. Roger chuckled and he threw an arm over Doug's shoulder.

"Well, I've never been one to turn down a gesture." Roger said and Doug smiled up at him.

"I know that." Doug said and Roger bumped him gently.

"What did you have in mind?" Roger asked. Doug glanced around and he spotted Video Goofball.

"Do you trust me?" Doug said with a smirk.

"Not with that look on your face." Roger said accusingly and Doug laughed.

"Come on." Doug said and he led the green boy to the store. First thing Doug did was drag Roger to the costume, and then he went to the counter. Roger watched him for a moment before glancing at the decisions before him. He couldn't imagine why Doug had brought him here.

Roger was looking at a cowboy outfit, and seeing it made him smile. It reminded Roger of when Doug was on that Kiddie Corral show. The following day Roger dressed up as a cowboy and went down to the Honker Burger to scare Doug.

"Got something on your mind, Rowdy Roger?" Doug asked and Roger shook his head slightly.

"Listen up, Hoss, you weren't the only one on Kiddie Corral and I can hogtie you before you can say the words, 'Quailman, save me'." Roger said and Doug tilted his head and smiled.

"Promise?" Doug asked and Roger rolled his eyes at his adorable partner.

"I swear you're friskier then I am." Roger whispered and Doug chuckled.

"See anything you like?" Doug asked, gesturing to the available getups.

"Oh, I don't know. Nothing really seems to stand out... well, except that red cape over there, but it's just really shiny." Roger commented, and Doug looked at the cape, and his eyes widened.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Doug whispered excitedly and then he rushed over to the cape and giggled like a demented gremlin.

"Whoa, whoa, what exactly are you up to?" Roger asked, when Doug pulled a brown belt off the rack. Then Doug handed Roger a white lab coat and resisted the urge to kiss Roger.

"Give me about 20 seconds, then put that on and meet me in that recording booth." Doug said and Roger rose an eyebrow at this.

"Anything else, your highness?" Roger asked and Doug bit his lip at this thought.

"Any chance you would be willing to wear cat whiskers and then part your hair?" Doug asked and Roger grimaced.

"Like what ponytails? Forget that, Funnie. Whatever you're doing, the lab coat is enough." Roger said and Doug shrugged.

"I figured as much, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Doug said. He went over to their assigned both, and right before he closed the door, he winked at Roger.

Roger thought Doug was acting rather strange. Since when did Doug act this flirtatious in public? No matter, Roger slipped his leather jacket off of his body and put the lab coat on. As requested, Roger waited the 20 seconds Doug asked for, before Roger went over to their booth and opened the door.

"What?" Roger asked, when he saw Doug. Doug was wearing the cape, of course. But what Roger wasn't expecting, was that Doug removes his underwear, and was wearing it over his capris; and was wearing the belt around his head. Doug bit his lip and smiled.

"What do you think?" Doug asked in a adorable tone that made Roger smile. Roger closed the door behind him and put his jacket on the hook.

"I think this room is bigger then I expected." Roger said and Doug rolled his eyes.

"Baby, you know what I meant." Doug said. Roger gently slapped the side of his head and gestures towards Doug.

"Of course, you're wearing a new sweater vest." Roger said and Doug scoffed.

"You're ruining this spur of the moment gesture." Doug said, wrapping his arms around Roger's neck. Roger smirked and rubbed his nose against Doug's.

"But Quailman, it must be a new sweater vest because this doesn't have a giant red 'Q' on it." Roger said and Doug purses his lips at this cleaver remark.

"Scoundrel." Doug said before giving Roger a quick kiss. Roger chuckled softly and grabbed the lab coat's collar.

"So, who am I suppose to be then? Dr. Klotzenstein?" Roger asked and Doug shrugged.

"What? You saying you don't like it?" Doug asked and Roger scoffed.

"He's the evil version of me. I get that you made him a long time ago, but still. Why would you want me to be him?" Roger asked. Doug eyes him seductively and he rubbed the front of Roger's jeans, slowly; which got Roger's attention.

"I was just thinking that, with great power comes great responsibility..." Doug paused to lean in close to Roger's ear.

"Put your Mjölnir in my Bat Cave, and in this Fortress of Solitude, I'll scream 'Excelsior'." Doug whispered, and Roger hated himself for getting aroused at such dorky references.

"Careful Funnie, Otherwise I'm gonna have to Hulk-Smash you." Roger said and Doug giggled. He gently pulled away from Roger, and he winked at him.

"Well you're already green." Doug commented and Roger rolled his eyes at that.

"Well, let me get this straight; er gay. Are you actually suggesting that we role play for the first time AND film it?" Roger asked and Doug giggled cutely.

"Are you saying 'no', Rog?" Doug asked. For a moment, Roger was silent. To be honest, he had always wondered how they looked together, and it would be kinda hot to watch them fooling around. Or, better yet, plowing Doug while watching the video.

"What is someone finds it?" Roger asked and Doug shrugged.

"Then we don't have to hide out relationship anymore. And people get to see how hot we are together." Doug said and Roger chuckled.

"As long as you're sure, Dougie." Roger consented and Doug turned and started the recording.

"It is I, Quailman. The defender of justice who fights evil using the powers of the quail." Doug said, and Roger bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"And I am the evil Dr. Klotzenstein! And I am here to defend Quailman once and for all." Roger said in a dramatic tone that Doug smiled at.

"Dr. Klotzenstein, I have defeated your brain drain, your hypnotizing Zombie Chips, and everything else you've tried to throw at me. Whatever you're planning, I can defeat this as well." Doug said with over-exaggerated confidence.

"Don't be so sure, Quailman. Today I'm not planning to take over the world and dominate the human race." Roger said.

"Then, tell me, foul villain, what is your evil plan?" Doug asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Roger walked over to Doug, allowing his boots to echo with an eerie sense of domination. He reached over and held Doug's face before kissing him sweetly.

"I'm planning on taking over you and dominating that Quail-hole of yours." Roger said in a husky voice and Doug bit his lip.

"And why powers do you possess that make you think I'll submit so easily?" Doug asked. Roger lowered one of his hands down to Doug's nipple and punched it roughly.

"Aaa-mmm." Doug moaned in pain, and as his mouth was opened, Roger seized his opportunity and slipped his tongue inside. Doug wrapper his arms around Roger's neck and kissed him back. Roger moved his left hand from Doug's face down to Doug's other nipple, and gave them both a rough tug.

"Ooo." Doug pulled away, only far enough to moan vocally, and then returned to their kiss. With a mischievous smile, Roger lowered his right hand slowly down Doug's body. Doug shivered at the movement, arching slightly towards the touch. But then Roger slipped his hand under Doug's pants and started stroking Doug's manhood.

"Unfair, Rog- Dr. Klotzenstein." Doug said, pulling out of the kiss. Roger smirked before he bit Doug's neck softly and quickened the pace of his strokes.

"I'm evil, Quailman. I don't have to play fair." Roger said. Watching Doug moan was the hottest thing Roger has ever seen and he was left hand to pull up Doug's sweater vest and shirt and he ran his tongue all over Doug's nipples and chest. Doug was feeling so good, that it was hard to think. Normally, in a state like this, Doug would just enjoy it, and allowed Roger to do whatever he wanted. But right now he was representing Quailman and he wanted to take that seriously.

"Perhaps so, but there is always a way for good to triumph over evil." Doug said. He went ahead and pulled off his sweater vest and shirt, because it was so uncomfortable; and then Doug reached over and squeezed Roger's ass. It surprised Roger, at first, but the green boy quickly got over that and smiled.

"Not this time Quailman." Roger commented. Roger dropped to his knees and lowered Doug's capris as well. Doug shivered at the sudden exposure, and gasped at Roger's warm mouth wrapping around him.

"Ahhh..." Doug moaned out and Roger bobbed his head up and down. He did this for just a moment, before pulling away and stroking Doug.

"I know you too well... Quailman. Let me show you how well I know you." Roger said, picking his lips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little bottle of lube. During camp outs, or the rare sleepover, Doug was in charge of lube, since they often fucked all night. Roger just kept some emergency lube on him in case they needed a quickie.

"What are you doing?" Doug asked. Roger carefully moved Doug's left leg up onto Roger's shoulder and lubed up his fingers.

"Exploiting your weakness." Roger said, pausing to run his tongue across Doug's quaking hole and Doug moaned longingly.

"Moan for me, Quailman." Roger nearly growled out before roughly shoving his lubricated finger in Doug. Doug gasped at the loving intrusion and started mewling when Roger added a second finger and thrusted them.

"Y-you... think that's enough to make me... submit?" Doug asked and Roger bit his lip. It was a little strange to hear Doug trying to resist him, but Roger enjoyed the challenge.

"Suit yourself." Roger said. He leaned forward and licked his tongue around Doug's head and thrusted his fingers faster in Doug.

"AH-fuck." Doug said. It was hard to stand on one leg while Roger did all this. Doug put his hands on Roger's shoulders, and let out moan after moan of blissful desire, as his body trembled relentlessly.

"OOOhhh, Roger!" Doug moaned out and Roger couldn't help but laugh.

Doug was naked, ready to cum, and breaking character; and Roger hasn't even removed his lab coat yet. Roger knew that Doug was close, so to help Doug keep his balance, Roger held Doug's hip with his free hand. Finally Roger shoved a third finger deep inside Doug and slipped Doug's entire length inside his mouth. It was too much for Doug and his whole body shook from his orgasm. Roger waited a minute before moving, because he was the only thing keeping Doug up at the moment. Then Roger pulled his mouth off of Doug and looked at the pale boy pant.

"You've met your match, Quailman." Roger whispered seductively. Roger shrugged Doug's leg off of his shoulder and it landed heavily on the ground. Then keeping his fingers inside Doug, and his hand on his hip, Roger gently lowered Doug to the floor. Doug laid back for a moment, because his head was so heavy.

"Are you ready to submit, Quailman?" Roger's voice was slightly stronger now and Doug couldn't help but chuckle. He almost forgot that they were role playing.

"I'll... heh... submit... this time." Doug panted our and Roger licked his lips.

"I was hoping that you would say that." Roger said, and then instantly Roger deeply thrusted his fingers as hard as he could into Doug.

"ROGER! Too Much!" Doug moaned and Roger chuckled. The green boy lifted Doug's hips, just enough to thrust his fingers deeper into Doug. It was hard to do with his hands, but in this angle, Roger could just barely touch Doug's prostate.

"This will really make you submit, Quailman." Roger said, just as the eyes rolled back in Doug's head.

"Oh, god... Fuck, More!" Doug moaned out and Roger hummed pleasantly after hearing this. Normally he would strip down and start fucking Doug the way they both wanted him to do. But since Doug wanted to role play, he'll stay true to his character and behave evilly. So Roger stopped thrusting altogether, and Doug whimpered at the stillness.

"Mm! Roger, more." Doug complained and Roger blew on Doug's wet cock to make him shiver.

"Not so fast, Quailman... Do you submit?" Roger asked. Doug whimpered again, not wanting to think. He shifted his hips in attempt to thrust into Roger's fingers. Because of this, Roger removes his fingers, leaving Doug with a sense of emptiness, and put him back on the floor.

"I said..." Roger paused to stand on his feet.

"Do you submit?" Roger repeated and Doug bit his lip.

"YEEEESSS." Doug moaned longingly. Roger smirked down at him and kicked off his boots.

"Prove it." Roger said, unzipping his pants and finally removing his dick from it's prison. Doug was so horny that he forgot to speak. Instead he sat up, and instantly started bobbing his head up and down Roger's length.

"Mmm, good little cock-sucker." Roger said. Doug was desperate for relief at this point; he put his hand down, and started fingering himself.

"Ah, ah, ah." Roger chided, grabbing Doug's hand and pulling that away from him. Doug grunted in disapproval and used his free hand to stroke himself and Roger chuckled.

"Damn, you're needy. You need to be taught a lesson." Roger said, slapping that hand. Roger pushed Doug back down, and he straddles the boy's chest. With one hand, he held Doug's hands above his head and the other he roughly grabbed Doug's hair.

"But first, let me enjoy this for a minute." Roger said. Doug opened his mouth willingly and Roger started fucking Doug's throat. Roger didn't do this for very long, because he could feel his own orgasm approaching; and he wanted to be with Doug when that happened. Roger did one last thrust before pulling away from Doug.

"Roger?" Doug said before coughing and Roger chuckled. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and stripped off his clothes. When Roger turned back to Doug, he saw Doug watching Roger strip with his fingers inside himself.

"You're hornier then I thought." Roger commented as he rolled the condom on.

"Well, you're taking too long." Doug said as Roger put the lab coat back on and rubbed some lube on the condom. Doug rose an eyebrow at the coat and Roger shrugged.

"What? Doctors always wear lab coats." Roger commented and Doug rolled his eyes.

"Careful, Dr. Klotzenstein. Just because I'm submitting, doesn't mean you've won this battle." Doug said and Roger smirked.

The green boy grabbed Doug's hips, and Doug moved his hands to give Roger the access she needed. Roger placed himself at Doug's entrance, but he didn't move. Doug started fidgeting at this form of teasing, he wrapped his legs around Roger's waist and tried to pull Roger into him.

"R-Roger..." Doug whined and Roger licked his lips. There was something very arousing about seeing Doug slightly overstimulated, yet begging for more. Doug must have realized this because he started to get mad.

"Damn it, Roger. If you're just gonna- AHHH!" Doug was suddenly filled with Roger's entire length and Roger groaned deep in his throat. Roger started slow, with short thrusts to push against Doug's prostate, gently.

"Ahh, ooo. Roger, you're so big." Doug moaned, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Roger. The green boy lowered his body closer to Doug, who tightened his hold on him, and Roger kissed Doug.

"Ahh, fuck." Roger grunted as he was losing the last shred of restraint he had left. Roger tucked an arm under Doug for support and he finally pounded Doug.

"Oh! Roger, Roger, Roger!" Doug moaned and Roger bit his lip, but he desperately wanted to bite Doug. The only reason he held back, was because he didn't trust himself. If he bit Doug, right now, Roger would latch onto Doug, biting him so hard that blood might spill.

"Fuck, Funnie. How are you so tight?" Roger asked through clenched teeth. Doug arched his back and moaned in Roger's ear.

"More, Roger! More!" Doug cried out and Roger let out a dark, animalistic growl. Roger pulled away, until he was up on his knees. Doug was going to complain, but he felt the thrilling pain of Roger's nails digging into his hip and gasped when Roger started thrusting again.

"Oh, Roger, Roger!" Doug moaned, squeezing his own nipple with one hand, and stroking himself with the other. Roger growled in approval at Doug's erotic display, and he then focused all of his energy into pounding Doug.

"ROGER!!!" Doug moaned as he climaxed. Roger panted heavily at the sight of Doug's cum spilling on the both of them. With a guttural growl, Roger lifted Doug into the air and instinctively Doug wrapped his arms around Roger, since his legs were already around him.

"Rog-? Roger!" Doug moaned weakly, too spent to care how he looked or sounded. Roger was only gonna last a few more second, and in the back of his mind, he knew that. But in this moment, his mind was so consumed with the overwhelming need to 'mate' and that's all he could think of. Roger thrashed into Doug as quickly as he could, and finally he opened his jaw bit Doug as roughly as he desired.

"ROOOOOOOOOO!" Doug moaned like a siren, and this sound was enough to send Roger over the edge. He climaxed, and he slowed his thrusts and eased his bite on Doug, as his mind sobered up. Soon Roger pulled his head back and panted heavily.

"You... ok?" Roger asked when he noticed the bite mark he had left behind.

"Yeah." Doug purred out and that made Roger feel better. He sat on the ground, and gently lifted Doug off of his dick and Doug curled up beside himS

"You were such an animal, Roger. Did you like being recorded that much?" Doug asked and Roger rolled his eyes and put his arm around Doug.

"I can't explain it. Sometimes I just get like that." Roger said and Doug rose an eyebrow at him.

"I don't remember you growling before." Doug commented and Roger blushed a little.

"I mean, when I'm alone, Doug." Roger said and Doug's eyes widened.

"Oh? Makes me wonder how I can get more of that." Doug said sweetly, as he gave Roger a small kiss.

"Although, maybe that explains how you're still hard, even though you came." Doug said and Roger rolled his eyes.

"What do you plan to do about it... Quailman?" Roger asked and Doug paused. He looked over at the camera recording them, and he noticed that they had some time left on their recording session. He turned and stared at Roger's cock. Since he wore a condom, he didn't have a lot of lube on him. He noticed the way it gathered around his base and dripped down Roger's body, which gave Doug a devilish idea.

"Would you like to see, Dr. Klotzenstein?" Doug asked, reaching over and stroking Roger.

"Interesting. Is this a last ditch effort to save your pride, Quailman?" Roger asked. Doug shrugged, lazily wiping some lube off of Roger and onto his fingers.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Doug said and Roger scoffed.

"We don't have all day, you know. You blow me, you get hard, so blow you, you'll want to fool around again... and the recording ends in, like, three minutes." Roger said and Doug smirked.

"How about a little wager. If I get you to cum in two minutes or less, I Quailman, have defeated you, Dr. Klotzenstein." Doug said and Roger hummed in approval.

"And if you don't?" Roger asked. Doug bit his lip and licked Roger's tip.

"I'll buy another recording session, and we will... battle again." Doug said seductively.

"Alright, Quailman. Do your worse." Roger said and Doug's heart race.

"Do you think you can handle my worse?" Doug said and Roger chuckled softly.

"Doug, if you're just gonna tease me, then we might as well leave." Roger moaned gently. Doug smirked right before he opened his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Roger closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. Doug had hoped that Roger would do that. Doug stretched his fingers and he rubbed his finger on Roger's asshole; just to find that it was already well lubricated with the lube that dripped onto it.

"Huh?" Roger muttered, and he looked down at Doug.

"Doug, what are you- MPH!!!" Roger gasped when Doug gently inserted his finger in Roger. Seeing that he got the green boy's attention, he pulled his head away from Roger.

"You did tell me to do my worse." Doug said as he thrusted his finger.

"Well, sure. But you've never ~mmm~ crap." Roger moaned and Doug couldn't believe how easily Roger melted.

"You seem to really like this, Rog. Do you play down here, too?" Doug purred our and Roger scoffed.

"I've experimented, that's all." Roger said. Doug licked his lips and inserted a second finger into Roger. Roger clinched his hands and arched slightly, as Doug noticed the way Roger's skin dusted pink from the lust.

"You always said I could try topping you, and I thought you were being modest. If I had known how serious you were, I would have played with this more." Doug said and Roger panted.

"Should've, would've, could've Funnie." Roger retorted, trying to sound tough, but failing miserably. Part of Doug wanted to hear Roger morning again and again, but he had a bet to win. Doug put a third finger inside Roger and slipped Roger's cock back into his mouth.

"OOO-Funnie!" Roger moaned as he climaxed down Doug's throat. Doug slowly pulled away and wiped his mouth, before turning to the camera.

"And once again, we have proven that good always triumphs over evil. I am Quailman, and I will use the powers of the quail to defeat evil." Doug said and the camera shut off.

Doug turned to Roger and seeing the boy panting like that, he could finally understand why Roger couldn't keep his hands off him. Doug kissed Roger lovingly, and together they cleaned up their mess, got dressed, and exited the mall; tape in hand.


End file.
